Ninja Kriminal!
by brandalisme
Summary: "Nama gue Kisame. Ninja dari Kirigakure. Profesi gue adalah partner si keriput Itachi plus lelaki penghibur di Akatsuki!" Sumpe lo?


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Character : Kisame, Itachi, Akatsuki dan SasuNaruSaku Kakashi (intinya tim 7 juga hehe)_

_Timeline : Episode Itachi dan Kisame yang akan mengajak Naruto bergabung._

_Warning : OOC akut. garing. gaje abal, dll!_

_Theme Song: Agung Hercules – ASTUTI!_

* * *

Kisame berjalan dengan gagah, merasa macho dengan tubuh kekar yang dimilikinya, Samehada bertengger manis di punggungnya. Dengan seringai yang dibuat setampan mungkin, Kisame berjalan tenang menanggapi gadis-gadis desa Konoha yang menatapnya penuh damba.

Oh yes, I'm a hunk! Kisame bergumam penuh percaya diri dalam hati. Sesekali mengedipkan sebalah matanya dan menjetikan jari lantas menodongkan pistol dengan jari tangannya.

"Chi, lo liat. Ternyata cewek-cewek Konoha nggak sekatarak cewek-cewek di Kiri." Gumam Kisame pada pria berambut hitam legam dikuncir satu di sebelahnya. Sama sekali nggak sadar kalau tatapan para gadis itu tertuju untuk Itachi.

* * *

**Ninja Kriminal!**

(c) brandalisme

* * *

"Eh lu!" panggil Kisame. Seorang bocah berkepala kuning menoleh, mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar menjulang juga seorang pria berambut hitam yang kok mirip banget sama si Teme?

Beberapa kata terlintas di pikiran sang bocah pirang itu saat melihat Kisame: _siluman ikan, ikan basi—lihat warnanya_, _giginya bakal buka kaleng ramen lumayan tuh._

"Ngg?" Naruto celingak celinguk, siapa tahu aja yang dipanggil bukan dirinya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada orang lagi di lorong itu. Ngeliat gelagat Naruto yang kayak bocah kesasar di terminal kampung rambutan, Kisame kembali memanggil.

"Eh, lu! Iye elu, kemari _Tong*_!"

Setelah menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, Naruto pun menghampiri. "Kenapa om?"

"Kamu Naruto kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan, aku Inul Daratista."

"Hah, yang bener lu?" tanya Kisame.

"Om kok bego banget sih? Aku kan laki-laki." Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran lebar, membuat Kisame cemberut, "Dan lagi, yang berambut pirang dan berkulit eksotis kaya aku ini cuma satu, namanya Naruto."

"Intinya lu Naruto, kan?"

"Bukan, Agung Hercules," Naruto memamerkan lengannya yang kuyus tak berisi _plus_ muka_me gusta_.

"Anjir, serius lu?"

"Dua rius."

"Chi, salah alamat nih kita," kata Kisame lemas ke Itachi, "Kayak Ayu Ting-ting deh."

"Dek Naru, kamu mau ikut kita gak gabung ke Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto dengan wajah om-om yang lagi ngecengin anak SMA.

"Akatsuki, apaan tuh om?" tanya Naruto sambil ngemut permen kaki yang baru aja disodorin Itachi.

"Kok lu ngajak dia sih? Sasaran kita tuh Naruto." Kisame Protes, permen kakinya yang cuma tinggal dua batang—bakal Naruto dan dirinya sendiri—lagi dikasihin ke bocah lain. Terus ntar permen gue buat Naruto, dan gue gak dapet gitu? Batin Kisame mendumel.

"Hohoho. Kalau gitu perkenalkan-_ttebayo_!" si bocah kuning menyengir lebar sambil menuding-nuding udara dengan permen kakinya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Pak Kades di desa ini! Itulah jalan ninjaku!"

Sementara itu, dari jauh… terdapat seorang bocah berambut pantat ayam bernama Sasuke sedang memerhatikan ketiganya. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar kakaknya, Itachi, sedang mengajak Naruto bergabung ke Akatsuki. Dirinya semakin merasa tersaingi oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa Kakak nggak ngajak aku?" tanyanya lirih dalam hati. "Aku kan adiknya."

Dengan begitu pun Sasuke sengaja melewati mereka (Kisame, Naruto, Itachi) sambil nyeletuk, "Sebagai saudara yang tak dianggap aku hanya bisa, mencoba bertahan… menahan semua amaraaaahhhh!"—sambil menggesek _chidori_ hingga tembok hancur.

Kisame kaget saat melihat Sasuke berlari merusak dinding dengan _chidori_ sambil nyanyi melintasi mereka. Kemudian menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Chi, itu bukannya adek lo?" tanya Kisame.

"Liat dong, rambut gue lembut gini," Itachi mengibaskan rambut hasil krimbat saban harinya di markas Akatsuki, "Itu bocah rambutnya kayak pantat ayam gitu. Lo yakin itu adek gue?" Itachi melanjutkan dengan nada sinis. Padahal di setiap malamnya, Itachi tahajud _plus_wirid-tan demi memohon pada _Kami-sama_ untuk punya rambut kecowokan kayak Sasuke.

"Oh gitu," Kisame menoleh ke Naruto, "Eh sampe mana kite tadi, _Tong_? Oh ya lu mau gabung nggak sama kita di Akatsuki?"

**_._**

**__brandalime_**

**_._**

"Huweee~ Naruto pergi sama Kak Itachi dan teman ikannya. _Sensei,_ lakukan sesuatu! Huhuhu~"

Kakashi menghela napas menutup buku Icha-Icha Maricha-e-e-nya, sedikit frustasi tak bisa membaca buku favoritnya—tentang tarian salsa—itu dengan tenang.

"Hiks hiks hiks. _Senseiiiiii~!_"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kakashi menyerah, "Jadi apa maumu, Sasuke?"

"Aku mau _senseii_ lakukan sesuatu!" kekeuh Sasuke sambil mencabuti rerumputan dengan ganasnya di tanah dan dibuang ke belakang punggung sesuka hatinya. "Bawa Naru ke sini! Aku gak mau Naru jadi Ninja Kriminal!"

"Umm," Kakashi menarik lengan bajunya, melihat pergelangan tangannya yang polos, "Sudah 180 jam ya, Naruto dibawa?" _sensei_ yang disinyalir memiliki bibir dower yang ditutupi masker itu pun menyipitkan mata. "Nanti sore Naruto pulang."

"Bener?"

"Iya…"

**_._**

**__brandalime_**

**_._**

"Tak goyang, _rasengan _melayang!"

_(opening lagu Astuti by Agung Hercules—inserted here)_

"Wawww!" teriak seorang bocah berambut kuning di atas panggung mini yang sedang digeret gerobak dangdut. "Tegangan cinta tak dapat kuhindari lagi saat aku menyapamu, Sakura!"

"Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi. Kala ku coba menyapamu Sa-ku-ra! Seakan meledak detak jantungku karenamu. Sesaat setelah ku kenal denganmu~!"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang sudah berwarna merah. Malu. Di hadapannya dan depan para warga Konoha lainnya, Naruto bocah dengan cengiran super lebar itu sedang menyanyi di atas gerobak dangdut.

"Keringat panas dingin mulai menyerang. Ambisi dalam dada menggebu-gebu!"

Kakashi dan Sasuke menganga atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Kok pulang-pulang Naruto jadi begini?

"Dua minggu berlalu ceritanya PDKT. Kau dan aku tahu sama-sama cintrong. Tak ku sia-siakan langsung saja to the point. Bahwa aku ingin memiliki kamu~!"

Tak pelak Sakura digoda teman-temannya untuk bergabung duet dengan Naruto. Sakura benar-benar malu, wajahnya merona merah, tangannya mengepal. Kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan dan hati-hati ke samping, bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

"Harap-harap cemas aku menanti~ Apakah gerangan jawaban darimu~~!"

Dan Sakura pun membalikkan badan tak peduli Naruto sedang belagak genjreng gitar yang nyatanya nggak ada dengan lebaynya. Sakura sudah benar-benar ingin kabur dari kerumunan.

**_._**

**__brandalime_**

**_._**

"OH SAKURA!" teriak Naruto ke udara.

Sakura langsung berhenti melangkah, semua mata tertuju padanya. Dengan refleks, Sakura membalikkan badan, nyengir nggak enak. "Apa ya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Oh Sakura!"

"Apa sih!" Sakura mulai sebel sama tingkah Naru.

"Jawabannyaaaaa~~~~!"

**_._**

**__brandalime_**

**_._**

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Sakura berteriak frustasi di meja sidang. Tim tujuh kali ini mengadakan pertemuan sekembalinya Naruto ke Konoha.

Sasuke bersidekap tangan, mengangguk setuju dengan mata menyipit dan bibir bawah dimajukan. "Gue udah takut lo tambah jadi kuat ngalahin gue gara-gara gabung ke organisasi kriminal gitu. Taunya lo pulang bawa gerobak dangdut."

"Iya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Harusnya kamu pulang bawa prestasi sebagai calon anggota _boyband_ Konoha!" Kakashi menyambung.

"Ha?" Sasuke nggak percaya, "Apa tadi? Anggota _boyband_?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya malas, "Iya, makanya dia di bawa ke Akatsuki Entertaiment. Karena mereka bilang Naruto punya bakattt."

"Bukannya Akatsuki itu organisasi kriminal?" tanya Sakura.

"Kata siapa… gosip itu." Kakashi terus menoleh ke Naruto, "Jadi, Naru! Ceritakan bagaimana bisa kamu jadi pedangdut begini? Bukannya kamu di bawah pengawasan Itachi?"

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan…" Naruto mendongak ke atas mulai bercerita. Sementara Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura ikut mendongak, seolah dapat melihat apa yang Naruto ceritakan…

***Flashback.**

"Wah ini sangat keren kalau gue jadi ninja kriminal-_ttebayoo!_"

Naruto melompat masuk ke dalam markas Akatsuki. Di sana terdapat sebuah meja bundar besar yang dikelilingi sekelompok orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

Senyum lebar Naruto memudar drastis menjadi mata berbinar ketika mendengar bahwa Akatsuki bukanlah organisasi kriminal, melainkan organisasi pengorbit calon boyband.

"Nah, berhubung yang lain tengah sibuk, maka kamu dibimbing oleh Kisame." Kata Pein selaku _leader_ merangkap _producer_ menjelaskan.

"Oce…!" Kisame ngasih jempol, lalu menghadap ke Naruto.

"Oke, _Tong_, kayaknye gue belom kenalin diri gue ya ke lo?"

"Hnn…"

"Ehem." Kisame berdehem sambil masang muka yang ngerasa dirinya kece, "Nama ague Kisame. Ninja dari Kirigakure. Profesi gue adalah partner si keriput Itachi plus lelaki penghibur di Akatsuki!"

Sumpe lo?

Lelaki penghibur?

Dan Naruto dapat penjelasannya setelah Kisame bergoyang ria…

"TAK GOYANG, SAMEHADA MELAYANG!"

**_._**

**__brandalisme_**

**_._**

"Oh gitu," Sasuke dengan muka super datar.

"Pantes kamu jadi dangduters, dipegang Kisame sih. Coba Itachi, pasti sukses." Kata Kakashi.

"Iyak, tapi Itachi senpainya lagi galau katanya lagi mikirin adeknya." Jawab Naruto liat ke Sasuke.

"Sebenernya yang bakal direkrut sama Akatsuki itu bukan cuma gue, tapi juga elo, Sas." Kata Naruto lagi, sukses buat Sasuke berbinar tapi ditutupi dengan wajah kalemnya.

"Teyusss?"

"Tapi Itachi ngelarang, dengan alasan: rambut Sasuke itu terlalu jelek, kasar, kaku dan ribet nyaloninnya."

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

Dengan gajenya ._.

*Tong (entong) : bahasa betawi panggilan untuk bocah laki-laki.

FANFICT KRIMINAL 2013!

NOT REVIEWING, BARBELL WILL FLYING!

#BHUAAAGHHH *dilempar barbell beneran*


End file.
